The Perfect Gift
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Kyle tries his best to save his little brother from sickness, but it's too tough. Stan is depresesed because Wendy makes things depressing for him, the poor Kenny wants something big for Christmas, and Cartman thinks his Christmas is ruined...read to find
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first BIG South Park story on fanfic, so I am excited! This is a Christmas story about the four boys. Kyle's little brother Ike is very sick, and he does his best to save him, even though it's not going too well. Even though Stan and Wendy are broken up, he is still struggling with it, and things seem to get worse at Christmas season. Since Kenny is poor, he is hoping for some big gift this year, and Cartman's spirit goes down, when he knows there aren't a lot of chances for him to get want he wants, so he tries his best to save it.**

**Chapter 1: Drawing names**

"Ok class," Mrs. Garrison started at the beginning of the 4th grade class, "we're going to be doing something a little different this morning. Since the 2nd grade class is going to be doing some Christmas party and gift exchange next week, the principle decided that she wants us to do the same as well."

A hand rose from the class.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Are we going to be getting presents, and candy?" Eric Cartman asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Coool."

"Now since we're going to be having a gift exchange, we will be doing a Secret Santa thing. Everybody grab a sheet of paper out, you're gonna write your names down, so we can draw them from this box." He held out the small box that they will be using.

Everybody grabbed a sheet of paper out, tore as a small piece, and wrote their names. Cartman thought about the most coolest thing. He wished that all the pieces of paper would have his name on it, so everybody would get him a present. Although he knew it wasn't possible, so he hoped that somebody with big money got his name, like Token. After everybody was done, the box was passed down, and they all put their names in it. "Please let Token get my name," Cartman prayed, his hands crossed.

Mrs. Garrison shook the box a bit, letting the names get mixed up. Then she had the box passed down the students. They each pulled a name out of the box.

When it was Kenny's turn, he pulled out the name, and was anxious to see who he got. He unfolded the paper, and it was...Bebe. He then grew a little nervous. What could he get for Bebe? He barely had any money. In fact, he then knew it wouldn't matter who it was he got, because he wouldn't be able to get the perfect present for anybody. He felt horrible, and wished that he were sick today.

When it was Cartman's turn, he put his hand in the box, and messed around a bit with the names. He didn't want to get anyone he hated. _Oh please don't let it be Kyle, do not let it be Kyle! _When he pulled it out, he was very disappointed. "Oh God, come on! Why does it have to be him?!" He passed the box down to Stan, and looked at the name he got. It was Butters.

Stan didn't really give a crap of who he got. He didn't mess around like Cartman did. He just put his hand there, and grabbed somebody's name out, then passed it down to Kyle. Stan looked at the name he got, and his heart started to beat hard, and his breathing rate went up, as he started to panic. He got Wendy.

"You ok, dude?" Kyle asked, as he passed the box down.

"Y..yeah. I'm fine." He looked over at Wendy, who was talking with Bebe. Even though Wendy dumped Stan, he still had a crush on her. How could he get something for Wendy? It would be too awkward for him and her.

"Who did you get?" Kyle asked.

He really didn't want to tell him that it was Wendy. He knew that Kyle wanted him to move on from Wendy, and he would get suspicious if he knew that he got Wendy. "It's...a Secret Santa, remember?"

"You don't have to keep it a secret from anybody but the one you got."

"Come on, dude, I just feel like keeping it a secret."

"Ok, that's fine with me."

"Who did you get?"

Kyle unfolded the slip, and quickly looked at it. It was Cartman. He was staring at it for about ten seconds.

"Kyle, who did you get?"

"I got Cartman!"

The class grew silent, and everybody looked at Kyle, including Cartman who also heard what his friend said.

Ooops. Kyle didn't even mean to blurt that out.

Before anybody could say anything, the bell rang, so the class headed out for gym class.

Cartman angrily walked up to Kyle, and started pointing at him. "You did NOT get my name, Kyle!"

"You're just gonna have to live with it, Cartman," he replied.

"I will NOT live with it. I am not gonna have a Jew ruin my Christmas!"

"I will NOT ruin your Christmas, fat boy!"

"Yes you will, Kyle! 'Cause you're a Jew!"

Kyle headed for the door. "You're just gonna have to except it, Cartman." He left.

"You did NOT get my name! YOU DID NOT GET MY NAME!"

At gym class, everybody was playing dodge ball. Cartman was being extra good in this game, yet he was only hitting Kyle on the other team. "Take it back, Kyle! Take it back!"

"No Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed. "Now let it go!"

"Dude, can't you hit anybody but Kyle?" Stan asked.

"No!" Cartman cried into Stan's face. "It's his fault!"

"It is not his fault that he got your name! Now stop being a wimp, and play like a good team member."

Cartman cursed loudly at Kyle, who just tried to ignore him. But he kept shouting.

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle cried. "Or I'll hit you hard that you'll end up in the nurses office!"

"Cartman, Brovlouski!" the gym teacher cried. "Shut up, and play the game right!"

"As you wish!" Kyle cried, and threw the dodge ball hard, into Cartman's face.

Cartman fell to the floor, and made it too obvious that he was hurt. Even if it meant crying.

**Sorry if that was a little short, but I hoped you like it! Please review, and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2: Illness

**Hello everybody! I hope you liked the first chapter. By the way, if you guys have any ideas to put in this story, then let me know. 'Cause I do know what's gonna happen, but I'm just not sure what will happen next! I want this to be a long chapter story. So please help me out! Anyways, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:** Illness

Cartman sat in the nurse's office after his crying warned out. He wasn't bleeding or anything, but he wanted to make it dramatic, just because he was angry at Kyle. _How could he get MY name?_

"I think you're ok," the nurse said to him, "you just have a red mark on your face."

"Well, not that I would want this to happen to my good friend," Cartman lied, "but don't you think this would get him in trouble?"

"I don't think so. It was just an accident. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

_Crap. He deserves to be in trouble!_

"You can go back to class now, Eric. You're fine."

He sat there for a moment. Kyle got off the hook, but he wasn't going to let this Jew ruin everything. He got his name, and he could get the worse gift ever for him. He had to make sure that his Christmas would be worth it.

"Eric? I said you can go to class now."

Cartman's anger grew, but he got up the chair, grabbed his hat and put it back on his head, then left the office.

Back in Mrs. Garrison's class, the students sat silently as Mrs. Garrison wrote notes on the board.

"Dude, how bad do you think Cartman is?" Stan asked Kyle.

"Not bad at all, Stan!" he replied. "He's perfectly fine! All I did was throw the ball in his face. He took it way too dramatically.

At that second, Cartman came in the classroom, and sat down in his seat. Everybody looked at him, except for Stan and Kyle, who just tried to ignore him. Cartman looked at all the faces, and grew curious. "What?!"

The students started to giggle. "Dude, you're a crybaby," Craig said.

"I am NOT a crybaby! If you knew math, you would have known that he hit me at a very dangerous angle!"

"Cartman, you don't even know math!" Stan said.

"Class, please settle down!" Mrs. Garrison exclaimed, and continued writing on the board.

"Well, we know that it was a Jew who hit me," Cartman continued, "and that's very dangerous."

Kyle rolled his eyes. Everything Cartman said about him being a Jew made no sense at all. It was a false, he Cartman was just making it up.

At the end of the day when Kyle got home, he wasn't aware of what he was about to see. "Mom, dad, I'm home," he said as he opened the door, when his father grabbed his arm.

"Kyle, come here," he said, as he pulled him in, and shut the door.

Kyle could tell that his father wasn't happy at all, and looked very scared and upset. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Gerald lead his son into the living room, where his mother was sitting on the couch, tears in her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kyle walked up to her, and before he knew it, he saw his little brother, Ike, laying on the couch next to her. But he didn't look like himself at all. He was sweating, his eyes looked a little bigger, and he coughed. "What happened to Ike?"

"You're little brother is sick, Kyle," she replied.

Kyle looked down at his baby brother with concern, but tried to act naive so he wouldn't cry. "How sick?"

"He's very sick, Kyle," his dad answered.

"When did he get sick? Did you take him to the hospital?"

"We just found him like this 30 minuets ago," his mother replied.

"We're gonna take him to the hospital right now," his dad replied. "We better get him in the car." He picked up his three year old son, and carried him out to the car.

Kyle looked at his mother with concern. "Don't worry, mom. He's gonna be fine."

She tried to wipe away her tears, although they kept coming back.

"Let's go get in the car."

"Oh no, Kyle," his mother grabbed his arm before he could go. "You're staying here while we take your brother to the hospital."

"But why? I have to go! My baby brother is sick!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to leave the hospital with tears."

"I won't, mom! Let me go."

"You're staying home, Kyle, and that's final!" She got up, and walked out the door.

Kyle grew anger, and felt like kicking the lamp over. But instead he just sat on the couch, thinking. "I have to go. My baby brother is sick...why can't I..." Before he knew it, he found him self running out the door, and to the car. "Wait!" he cried.

His parents looked at him with concern. "Kyle!" Gerald exclaimed.

The eight year old boy opened the back door, and hugged his brother tightly. "You're gonna be ok, Ike," he said, as he tried to hold his cry in."

"Kyle...with me," Ike replied.

"Please let me come, mom."

"I'm sorry, but you're staying home," she replied.

He sighed as he closed the door, and walked back to the house. Before he opened the door, he turned one last time, and saw the car leaving. _How could this happen? How could this happen? _


	3. Chapter 3: YOU BETTER GET IT RIGHT,KYLE!

**Chapter 3: YOU BETTER GET IT RIGHT, KYLE!**

Cartman sat on the couch with the remote, his eyes on the TV, but his mind else where. The best part about Christmas was obviously the presents, and those presents had to be worth it. _That Jew doesn't give a crap of what I like. He doesn't care what I want for Christmas, and he would get the most useless thing for me. This cannot happen._ Cartman then thought, _What about my mother? Obviously she would get everything I wanted. Or hopefully._ "Meeem!" he cried for his mother.

"Yes Eric?" she asked as she appeared in the living room.

"You're getting me a bunch of Christmas presents, right?"

She looked at him curiously. She was hoping he wouldn't be so obsessed with presents. "Oh of course, honey. But aren't you having a gift exchange in class?"

Cartman glared at the ground as he crossed his arms. "Yes, but..."

"Well then I wouldn't have to get you as much this year."

"But Meem...Kyle got my name, and he's probably gonna get me something lame."

"Like what, poopsie?"

"I don't' know, he's Kyle! And he's a Jew. All Jews are weird, especially Kyle."

"Oh Eric, I don't believe that. Kyle's a nice kid, he will get you something good."

"No he won't, mom!"

"Honey, I gotta go make dinner." She turned around, and then stopped by her screaming son, who jumped off the couch..

"You have to get me Christmas presents this year! Please...meem...please..."

"Alright honey. But not as much this year." She walked into the kitchen.

Cartman just glared. How much did she mean by 'not as much'?

Stan sat in his living room, as he put his hand on a picture of Wendy. He still had a crush on her, and he had to get a gift. What kind of gift? It had to be something special. It had to be...expensive. No! She was just a dumb girl, it didn't have to be that important. He sighed as he looked at the picture again. Her eyes, her hair...her smile. She was a pretty girl. Pretty on the out and inside. But how was this gonna help him get a gift for her?! It was just making everything worse. It was making him want to get something really big for her. No. _She's just a girl, we both moved on now. I don't need her. I need to get a life._

"Let me have the TV, Turd!" Shelly exclaimed, as she glared at her little brother.

Stan payed no attention to his 12 year old sister. He kept thinking about Wendy. Wendy was a wonderful girl. She was pretty, smart, and very sweet. He squinched his eyes as he tried to stop thinking about it. He had to stop thinking about Wendy. But he couldn't. She was totally worth it. He had to get something perfect for her.

"I said move it, Turd!" Shelly grabbed Stan, and threw him off the couch.

He grunted as he pulled himself off the floor. He then picked up the picture of Wendy, and looked at it again. Yes, she was totally worth it. Stan walked into the kitchen where his mom was. "Hey mom?"

"What is it, Stanely?" she asked.

"Could I go to the ma?"

She looked at him curiously. "Why Stan?"

"Because I just...I just need to go shopping. It's...it's a Secret Santa thing."

"Oh. Ok, well how about if I let your father drive you there?"

"Can't I just..well...I wanted to see if Kyle wanted to go."

"Well, why don't you call him first?"

Stan sighed. "Alright." He walked over, grabbed the phone, then diled Kyle's home number.

Kyle sat on the living room floor, tears briefly falling out of his eyes. He didn't like the idea of Ike being sick. Especially since he was only three years old, and was going to the hospital. He hoped, though, that he would get better soon. But what if he didn't? He started to cry more, when he heard his home phone ring. Kyle got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Kyle?" came Stan's voice.

"Stan?"

Stan could tell that something was wrong just by the sound of his best friend's weak voice. There was a four second pause. "Dude, are you ok?"

"Yeah." He wiped away his tears. "I'm fine, Stan." _I just lied to my best friend._

"Ok, well do you want to go to the ma with me? I have to get something for W...the Secret Santa thing."

"Oh, Dude I can't. My parents are out, and I have to stay here."

"You watching Ike?"

"Yes, I mean...no. He's with them."

"Oh. Where did they go?"

"They just went out. Look, I can't go to the ma, because I can't disobey my parents. They said for me to stay here."

"Oh. Are you sure you're ok?"

Kyle glared. "Yes, Dude! God!"

"Ok. Well...then I'll just talk to you tomorrow then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Stan hung up. _What was wrong with him? _He could totally tell that Kyle was upset, but he just wished that his best friend would tell him. Oh well. He could ask him tomorrow. Right now, he had to go get a gift for Wendy. "Ok mom," he started, "Dad can take me. Kyle...Kyle's not coming."

"Ok," she replied. "Randy!"

There was a long silence, as Randy drove his son to the ma. "So, who are you Santa of?" he finally asked Stan.

Stan was silent. How could he tell his dad that he was getting something for his ex-girlfriend? "Uhh...just a friend in my class."

"Well obviously. Who is it?"

He didn't want to tell his dad, but he had to. There was no way changing the subject now. "It's...just Wendy, but it's nothing special."

"Oh."

"That's the name I got. It's not my fault I got her, Dad."

"I know. I was just curious." They finally got to the ma, and Randy dropped Stan off. "I'll come to get you in about an hour," he told him.

"K," Stan replied, as he turned to the ma.

What was Stan going to get for Wendy? It had to be something special. He walked for a while, as he looked at all the stores. So what could it be? A hair tie? No. That wasn't special enough. He finally decided to go look in the Girl Store. Yes, it was embarrassing, but it was worth the risk.

He searched around the store. There were clothes, purses, all types of stuff. This was stupid. Very stupid. What kind of desperate nine year old boy would walk in a girl store. He sighed. Obviously, it was him. Wendy was still wroth it. Stan suddenly heard some voices, and gasped when he saw two familiar faces. So he hid behind the clothes.

Wendy and Bebe chatted as they searched for stuff to look at, and possibly buy. "I thought I saw someone," said Bebe.

"You did?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. Over there." She pointed in the direction where Stan was.

They both walked over, and pushed the clothes aside. There was Stan, sitting on the floor.

"Stan?" Wendy asked curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Uhh...hi," he replied. "I was just...getting something for my sister."

"You're sister?" Bebe asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Well good. 'Cause what kind of boy would shop for some girl thing for himself?"

"You need any help?" Wendy asked.

Stan's eyes drooped in a way that showed he liked her. But he just realized he couldn't make anything obvious in front of them that he liked Wendy. So he shook his head. "N...no. I'm good." He got up, and faced the two girls. "Go ahead, and keep shopping."

"Oh, ok. Bye Stan."

"Bye." He walked pass the two, and headed out of the store. He could not do this. Especially with Wendy in the store.

Kyle still sat on the floor lifeless. He hoped that this was a dream. But maybe Ike would get better. Of course he would! Kyle suddenly heard the door bell ring, so he got up to answer it.

After Kyle opened the door, he glared as he saw Cartman standing there, who was also glaring. "Cartman, what are you doing here? Go home."

"Oh no, Kyle," Cartman replied, as he ran into the house.

"What do you want?"

"I want YOU to know that I am not in a good mood," Cartman started, as he faced close to Kyle. "So you better be getting me something good for Christmas, or I will beat you to up to death."

"Cartman, I don't have time for this! I got my own problems right now, so go home." He pointed his finger at the door.

"Kyle, I was not lucky. I got Butters' name, and you got mine. You have to know that you are in my way!"

"I am not in your way! You are! You are letting this get in your head, that I will get you something horrible for Christmas, so you won't let it go!"

"Jews don't celebrate Christmas. So you're probably not use to this. So I'm giving you a warning: Get me something great, or your life will end!"

"I don't care what you say, Cartman! I'll get you whatever I feel like getting you. And right now, I feel that I'm not getting you anything!"

"You are TOO gonna get something for me, and it's gonna be worth it!"

"Get out, Cartman!" he pointed his finger toward the door again.

"No, Kyle!"

"I said get out of my house!"

Cartman felt like kicking Kyle in the sensitive area right now. But for some reason, he was gonna let it go for now. H headed for the door, and opened it. "YOU BETTER GET IT RIGHT, KYLE!" He slammed the door shut.

_What is wrong with that kid?!_

**Ok, so that was chapter 3. I hope you liked it, and chapter 4 will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: The day after

**This is just a chapter about the characters at school talking about what happened the night before. Nothing really that important, but it follows the story. So read and review!**

**Chapter 4: The day after**

Stan, Cartman, and Kenny stood in front of the bus stop Monday morning, waiting for the school bus to come. "Hey, have any of you guys talked to Kyle at all this weekend?" Stan asked his two friends.

There was a long silence. Both Kenny and Cartman looked at Stan telling him 'who cares?'. But Cartman finally spoke up. "I did."

"Really? 'Cause he sounded a little upset on the phone."

"That Jew is always upset. He's always guilty of some little bad thing he does in his life."

"That is not why, fatty!"

"Yes it is, Fag! Kyle is a goodie-tooshie, and you know it. Although he SHOULD be guilty about not getting me something for Christmas."

"You don't deserve anything for Christmas, Cartman!"

Kenny muffled something behind his hood, only the two friends ignored it.

"You shouldn't even be thinking about that right now. You should be buying a gift for who ever's name YOU got."

"I don't give a crap of that," Cartman said, crossing his arms.

"You should! You have to get something for who ever it was."

"Yeah, my mom can do that."

Kyle finally came walking towards the three, and stood with them.

There was a silence as they stared at Kyle. "Hey Kyle," Stan finally said.

"Hey Stan," he replied.

There was another silence between the four, but because Stan was ready for Kyle to tell him what happened the other night, Cartman tried to ignore Kyle, Kyle didn't want to talk about it, and Kenny didn't really care. "So, how are you today?" Stan asked.

"Fine." He looked at Stan curiously, who obviously wanted Kyle to talk. But he tried to talk about something else. "So did you buy something at the mall?"

"No I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I just didn't have a lot of time."

"Oh."

After the bus came, the four sat like they always did. Stan and Kyle sat in one seat, and Cartman and Kenny sat in the one behind them.

"So dude, you were home alone?" Stan asked Kyle about the other night.

"Yeah, so?"

"Where did your parents go?"

Kyle really didn't want to talk about it. And his parents never really did come back. He was home alone all evening, all night, and alone in the morning. He was really scared about that. He did not want to talk about. "They just went out."

"Where?"

Kyle glared. "Why does it matter, Stan?!"

Stan looked at the ground. "I don't know."

Kyle sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Can you believe Kyle got MY name?" Cartman asked Kenny, who was obviously ignoring him. "I mean, he doesn't give a crap of what I like. And he doesn't wanna get anything for me, now. He's ruining everything for me!"

Kenny just stared across the other direction, ignoring the fat boy.

Cartman glared. "Kenny, you know this is a serious problem, right?"

He still stared.

Cartman then looked in the direction Kenny was looking. He could then tell that Kenny was gazing on Bebe. And there was nothing else to explain what he was thinking. Cartman started cracking up laughing.

"What?!" Kenny asked in a muffled voice.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! You and Bebe?!"

"Shut up!"

"There's no way, dude, that she's gonna date you. You're poor."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Shut up, Kenny."

Just because Kenny was looking at Bebe, didn't mean that he liked her. He just knew he got her name, and he had to get a gift for her. But she was just too beautiful. He couldn't afford anything, hardly. Then he wondered who got HIS name. He hardly ever got something big for Christmas. He hoped that this Secret Santa would get something big for him. Although he was afraid he wouldn't get anything good, since he was poor, and people made fun of him for that. He tried to forget about it.

"Ok class," Mrs Garrison started that morning, "I know this may sound a little gay, but the principle said that we have to learn about other Holidays. So since Kyle is Jewish..."

"Oh brother," Cartman interrupted in a nasty voice.

"Is there a problem, Eric?"

"Uhh...no mam," he kissed up.

"Ok, as I was saying...Kyle, I thought maybe you could show us some of your family traditions, so we can learn more about it."

Kyle was shocked. He never knew they cared that much about his Jewish holiday. He sounded exciting, though. "Ok, that sounds good," he started, "for eight days, we..."

"But not now, tomorrow."

Kyle's smile turned into a frown, but he was still a little excited to tell them about it the next day.

"Ok, so now that we got that out of the way, lets finish our math lesson that we were doing last Friday."

Crag then suddenly rose his hand.

"Yes, Craig?"

"Since it's the last week before Christmas break, shouldn't we like...I don't know...do Christmas related stuff?"

"I understand what you're saying, Craig, but since we haven't finished our lesson, we should get that over with, so we can continue Christmas stuff tomorrow."

"I know, but wouldn't math not matter since it's Christmas?"

"W', I think that's a great idea, Mrs. Garrison," Butters finally said in a happy tone.

"Thank you, Butters," Mrs. Garrison said. "Now let's get started." He started to write on the board.

"I don't know what would be worse," Cartman started softly, "math, or Kyle explaining his stupid Jewish family traditions."

"Shut up, Cartman," Kyle said with a glare.

"Yeah Cartman," said Stan, "nothing's worse than math, you know that."

"Yeah, Cartman."

"Ok, maybe I'll act a little bit nicer tomorrow," said Cartman, "if you get me a good gift on Friday."

Kyle just glared.

"Ok, Eric, can you answer this problem?" Mrs. Garrison asked, now facing the students.

Cartman just stared at the board. It said 12X2. "Uhh..."

"Come on, it's not that hard."

"I know what it is."

"What is it?"

"A math answer."

The other students started laughing.

"Eric, I won't have this! Stan, do you know the answer to this problem?"

"Uhh..." Stan started, "24?"

"Very good, Stanley." He wrote the answer on the board.

At recess, Kyle sat on the swing lifeless at the playground.

Stan played football with some of the other boys, and Cartman stood, glaring at Kyle. He finally decided to give Kyle another warning about the Secret Santa thing. So he walked over to him. "Kyle, I need to talk to you," he started.

"If this is about the whole Jewish thing on Christmas," Kyle started, "then I don't want to talk about. I don't care if you don't respect what my family does, so I do. So I suggest you just don't say anything about it."

"Oh Kyle! I won't say anything, if you tell me that you are getting a Christmas present for me!"

"Cartman, just let this go! What I get you, is none of your business! Right now, you should be thinking about what you're gonna get YOUR secret santa."

"I don't give a crap about that, Kyle!" Cartman grabbed Kyle's jacket, and looked at him in the eye. "You better get this right, Kyle. I will watch you day and night before Friday. I will make sure that you go to that freaking story to by me the perfect gift. If you don't, well...I'm not gonna tell you." He let go of Kyle, and walked away.

Kyle still didn't get why Cartman was so obsessed with this. A small gift exchange was not that important.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad news

**Chapter 5: Bad news**

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Kyle," Stan said as he watched his best friend leave, who was dropped off by his house.

"See ya, Stan!" Kyle said in a happy tone right before the bus left. He was very anxious when he saw his parents' car in the drive way. He hoped that Ike was ok, and wanted to find out for sure. He happily, with his backpack, walked over to his house, and opened the door. There was no one there at the moment, but he kept a grin on his face, and just stayed quiet.

After Kyle sat his stuff down, he searched the house for his parents. "Mom, dad?" He looked in the kitchen, but nobody was there. "Ike?" He left the kitchen, then walked up the stairs. "Hello?" Kyle opened Ike's bedroom door, and peaked through. "Ike?" He wasn't there. He started to get curious.

Kyle turned away, and kept walking when he heard some voices. He followed them when he got to his parents' room, although the door was closed. He leaned on the door, and tried to listen on their conversation. It was hard to hear, but he could have swore he heard the words: Ike, hospital, and money. He grew a worried look on his face, and slowly opened the door. "Mom, dad?"

His parents were both sitting on the bed, and they looked at their son, nervously. "Hey Kyle," Gerald said.

"Where's Ike?" Kyle asked, as he opened the door more, and walked in.

"Uhh...Kyle," his mother started, "Ike isn't here right now."

"Why? Is he still in the car?"

"No Kyle."

"He's still at the hospital," Gerald told the news.

"What?! Why?!" Kyle exclaimed, as his anger started. "How could you just leave him there?! He's three years old, you can't leave him behind!"

Kyle's parents knew that he was only trying to act naive, so that he wouldn't get worried. But they had to tell him the truth. "Kyle," Gerald started, "your brother is very sick, and..."

"He'll get better! Give him medicine!"

"That's just it, Kyle," his mother replied, "it's the medicine. It's way too much money."

"What?! How could it be too much money? We can afford it!"

"No, we can't, Kyle," Gerald said. "It's much more than we could ever afford."

"What?! But you're a lawyer, dad! You can afford it! You have to!" Tears almost came out of Kyle's eyes.

"Right now, we can't do anything about it."

"Why not?! You're losing hope! You guys are being hopeless, and you know it!"

"Kyle, go to your room. Now!"

Kyle angrily walked out of the room, and closed the door. He then put his head on the wall, and began to sob. _How could this be happening? My little brother. Why?_ He then wondered if he was being a little selfish about this. He made his parents angry. But how could this be selfish? He was upset about his brother, not himself. Nothing could get any worse.

Around 10:30 pm, Cartman lay in a deep, yet depressing sleep. He twitched a little, and kept mumbling "no, no, no".

In his dream, he walked into the classroom, and saw that every student was laughing, as they opened their presents. "Hey, the party has already started?" he asked. "Cool." He sat down in his desk, waiting for the most awesome thing. His present. He looked around, and watched everybody have the time of their lives, enjoying their Christmas presents. "Hey, where's my present?!" he banged his fists on the desk.

"YOUR present?!" Bebe exclaimed, and then laughed.

"You don't deserve anything, fatty!" Wendy exclaim.

"What?!" Cartman cried. "Of course I do! Everybody does, especially me!"

"No way!"

"What?! KYLE!"

"Yeah, Cartman?" Kyle asked with an evil look on his face.

"Where's my Christmas present? Give it to me!"

"No way, dude!"

"What? You better give it to me now, you stupid Jew!"

"I didn't, and I never will get you something for Christmas." He folded his arms with an evil smile.

"Stupid Jew!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"What?! I AM NOT A JEW!"

"Sure, you're not." He chuckled.

Cartman grunted angrily. "KYLE!"

Kyle just continued laughing.

"NO!" Cartman ran over to Butters. "Butters, Butters!"

"Hey Eric!" he exclaimed happily. "Guess what?!"

"I don't care! Listen, I didn't get any Christmas present from Kyle, but I still got one for you. So I deserve to have one!"

"Oh, sorry Eric. But you didn't get me a Christmas present."

"What?! Yes I did! I got your name!"

"Yeah, but you didn't care, and didn't go buy anything for me."

"What?! So?! I still got my mom to do it!"

"No, she was too busy to do it. So Kyle got me something."

"KYLE?!"

"Yeah, he got me a PS3!"

"What?! That should be mine! Give it!"

"No Eric."

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it! Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie..."

Cartman lay in his bed, mumbling "gimmie, no, gimmie, no...ahhh!" He popped up after he finally woke. He looked around, and saw his room. Just a dream. But that dream could come true. "I'm gonna make sure that kid gets me something, or his life is so ruined forever!"

"Alright class," Mrs. Garrison started the next morning at the South Park Elementary, "since we finally got the math lesson over with, it's time to start our study on other Christmas holidays. We're going to be talking about Hanukkah, so Kyle can show us some of his family traditions."

"Umm...Mrs Garrison?" Wendy asked as she raised her hand, not knowing that Stan was gazing on her.

"Yes, Wendy?"

"I thought it would be a great idea of Kyle told us everything he knows about the Hanukkah history."

"What?! No way, we don't want this to be long and useless. All he's going to be doing is telling what he does with his family. You know, games and stuff."

"But I would really like to know more about it."

_She deserves to hear more,_ Stan thought. "Uh..I think it's a great idea, too," Stan said.

"No!" Mrs. Garrison exclaimed. "Now Kyle can tell you guys more about it at lunch time of after school."

Cartman snickered. "Like anybody cares, except for Wendy."

"Hey, that's not true!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Children, please..shut up!" Mrs. Garrison cried. "Kyle, why don't you come up hear and show and tell about what you and your family do for Christmas."

Kyle got up from his seat, and stood in front of the class, as Stan, Wendy, and Kenny clapped for him, while Cartman glared with his arms crossed. Kyle stood there, frozen in front of the class. "Umm..." he started. He had no idea why he wasn't being very talkative. He thought he could just right on talk about it, but for some reason he didn't feel up to it.

"Don't be shy, Kyle," said Mrs. Garrison.

"Ok, this here, is a dratal," he started, as he held out the little toy. "What we do, is each of us spin it on the floor...

Cartman lay his head on his hand, giving a bored look on his face.

"...and when it shows a certain marking, you..." he just froze. What was wrong? He then knew exactly what waswrong. He couldn't do this. This reminded him of when he was telling Ike about the game. And he knew he wouldn't be able to play with it again this year, because he was sick in the hospital. "...and you sing a..." Tears started to fall as he just kept thinking about Ike.

Stan grew curious when he noticed that his best friend was crying.

Kyle wiped away his tears, and turned to Mrs. Garrison. "Could I please use the restroom?"

Mrs. Garrison had no idea what his problem was, but he let him leave the room.

After Kyle left, Stan rose his hand. "Could I please use the restroom, also?"

She sighed. "Fine, but make it quit!"

Stan got up, and left the room.

Cartman then rose his hand, wanting to leave also.

"This is not an excuse for you to leave class, Eric!" Mrs. Garrison exclaimed.

Stan finally got to the restroom, and walked in, as he saw his friend staring into the mirror. "Kyle?"

He said nothing.

"Kyle, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, Stan," Kyle replied.

"But why, dude?"

Kyle turned to Stan, who came closer. "Because I just don't!"

Stan grew scared, but noticed something was up. So he didn't want to give up asking what was wrong with his friend. "Kyle, just please tell me what's wrong. I have a lot on my mind, too. Why don't you just share it?"

Kyle lowered his eyes and sighed. "It's just that...yesterday I found out that Ike was sick, and now he's in the hospital."

"Ike is sick? How sick?"

"Very sick. And my...mom and dad said we can't afford to pay for his medicine right now."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes. My mom cries sometimes so loud, that I can't do my homework."

"This must be serious."

"It is. And they won't do anything about it. They don't think they can do anything. But there has to be away, I try to tell them that, but they don't listen."

"Maybe you should try and get the money some how."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know, there's many ways of getting it."

Kyle thought for a moment. _Could it really work? Could there really be a way of getting money to help his little brother? There had to be. _"I guess your right. But I can't do it alone."

"Don't worry, dude, I'll help."

"You will?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Stan!" He then had hope, and knew that things could get better. But then hew knew that Stan told him that there was something on his mind, also. "Oh...what was your problem?"

Stan sighed, and turned away as he put his hand in his pockets. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes, dude."

He sighed again, and turned around. "Ok. I got Wendy's name for the Secret Santa thing. And I have no idea what to get her."

"Is it THAT difficult to get something for a girl, Stan?"

"Well, it's just that...umm...Wendy is...Wendy is..."

"You don't still like her, do you?"

Stan sighed. "How can I not?"

"Dude, I thought you were over her!"

"Well, I'm not! I can't stop thinking about her."

"Yeah, but she's moved on, Stan. You have to forget about her."

Stan sighed again, and turned around. "I can't. I can't, I can't, I can't. I just can't, Kyle."

Kyle didn't know what else to do, and just went along with. He sighed. "So, what kind of gift do you wanna get her?"

"Something special."

"Well then, maybe you should find out what she likes."

Stan turned back to Kyle. "How do I do that?"

"Well, you could ask one of her friends, or you can ask..her."

Stan then knew that Kyle was right. Those were the only two ways to find out. There was no better way to get something special for her. He had to try.

**Ok, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Oh and by the way, if you want to learn more about the time Kyle was trying to explain Ike about the Hanukkah game, then just look up the clip on the site. It's really hard for me to explain.**


	6. Chapter 6: Trying the best

**Hi everybody! I hope your liking the story so far. Sorry about not dividing each scene by lines. I thought I did that, but I guess it never showed up. If it doesn't show up in this chapter, then let me know, and I will have to label each scene. Ok, this chapter may be one of the longest ones. But I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Trying the best**

Cartman didn't really understand why Kyle was crying, but he didn't really care, either. He was sick of hearing about that Hanukkah stuff.

Kenny's mind was else where. He still wished he could think of some way to get something good for Bebe. The only thing he knew that he could afford is a piece of candy. But that was worthless. Oh, he felt horrible, and wish that he were sick all season. But if he was sick, Bebe wouldn't get any gift at all. Maybe a piece of candy was better then nothing. He had to get something for her, or she would feel sad and disappointed.

At lunch time, Cartman and Kenny sat together at one table, waiting for their two other friends to show up. "I'm gonna make sure he gets the biggest thing for me," Cartman said to Kenny, who tried to show interest, but didn't really care. "'cause if he doesn't, he's dead." Cartman then tried to forget about his problems, and then remembered Kenny showing interest in Bebe the other day. "So Kenny, you still like Bebe?" he teased.

Kenny glared. "No I don't, Cartman!" he exclaimed in a muffled voice.

"You were staring at her, Kenny! You obviously are in love with her."

Kenny rolled his eyes. Who cares what that fat boy said.

Stan and Kyle finally came over and sat down with their lunch trays. "Hey, what's going on you guys?" Kyle asked, trying to have a happy conversation.

"Kenny is in love with Bebe," Cartman replied.

"No, I'm not!" Kenny cried.

"You're in love with Bebe?" Kyle asked. "Why?"

Kenny just glared.

"Yeah dude, why do you like her?" Stan asked.

"It doesn't really matter," said Cartman, "because she's not gonna date him, since he's poor."

The girls' laughter from the other table caught Stan's attention. He didn't see Wendy, but he did see Bebe, and now would be the perfect time to figure out what Wendy liked, so he could get a gift for her. "Uh..guys, I will be right back," he said and got up.

Stan finally got to the girls' table, and all the girls were very curious when they saw him come up to them. "Uhh...hi," he started.

"Hi," one of the girls said.

"Uhh..Bebe, could I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

"Uhh...sure I guess," she replied, and got up.

Stan and Bebe walked to the other side of the cafeteria. "What's going on?" she asked.

"This is very important to me," Stan replied, "and I need your help."

Bebe had no idea where this was going. But she was nice enough to listen.

"You see, I got Wendy's name for the Secret Santa, and I have no idea what to get her."

"You still have feelings for her?"

Stan didn't think that would happen. He forgot if he told her he wanted this to be special, then obviously she would find out he still liked her. But it was worth it. He sighed. "Y...yes. I still do. And I want to get her something really special. What do you think she would like?"

"I think if you want to get her something special, Stan, then you shouldn't need my help for it."

"What?! What do you mean? I need your help really badly!"

"But Stan, something YOU get her has to come from the heart. It has to be something personal. Wouldn't it make you feel like you cheated if you got something that came from me?"

"I guess so."

"You need to get her something that comes from you. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, I think I do. Thanks Bebe."

"You're welcome." The curly blond girl walked away back to her table.

Stan understood what Bebe meant, but he still thought the idea was pretty tricky. But he was willing to take the risk for it. He finally walked back over to the table where his friends were.

"Did you talk to Bebe?" Kyle whispered to his best friend.

"Yeah, I did," he replied.

"What she say?"

"Uh...I'll tell you later."

"So I guess we're going to the mall this evening?" Stan asked Kyle after school.

"Yeah," Kyle replied, "but only if it will help both of us."

"I think it will. You can find away to get money at the mall. Maybe there's away for you to get a job."

"Yeah! Good idea!"

"Hey guys," Kenny said in a muffled voice as he came to his two friends.

"Hey Kenny," they both said. "So do you still like Bebe?" Kyle asked.

Kenny grew angry. He hated it when his friends asked him that. He had no idea what his feelings were. But evidently they were huge, because he kept thinking about the perfect thing to get for Bebe. "I'm depressed."

"Depressed, what for?" Kyle asked.

"I got Bebe's name, and I can't afford anything to get for her."

"You got Bebe's name?" Stan asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, dude?" Kyle asked.

Kenny then muffled his answered.

"You thought you we would laugh at you."

"We wouldn't laugh at you," said Stan.

"Yeah, we're not laughing at you now."

Kenny was stunned by what they said. It was true, they didn't laugh at him. They actually sounded very helpful. He decided to go on with his problem, since they were dear enough to care. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, dude, we'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Stan, "Kyle and I are having difficulty with money also. We're going to the mall this evening. You can go with us."

"Great!" he started to walk away with his two friends. "What about Cartman?"

"Forget about that fat boy," said Kyle, "he's in no position to buy anything for his Secret Santa."

"He's never in any position to do anything nice for anybody," Stan said, "unless he's getting something in return."

Cartman heard everything behind his friends, who were leaving the school. He glared, and grew angry of what they said. But now he knew they were going to the mall, and he could make sure that Kyle would buy him something.

"Hey mom!" Kyle exclaimed, as he got in his house. "Mom, dad?" He sat his stuff down, and walked in the kitchen, where his mom and dad were, looking depressed. "Hey, mom? Dad?"

"Oh hey Kyle," Gerald said, trying to act happy.

"How was school?" Sheila asked.

"It was fine," Kyle answered, "but I wanna go to the mall with Stan and Kenny tonight."

"Oh. Well, I guess that will work out."

"Yeah," said Gerald, "your mother and I are gonna go see Ike."

"Really?!" Kyle explained. "Can I go?"

"Uhh...no Kyle."

"What? Why not?! I have to see him!"

"We're sorry, Kyle," Sheila said, "but we just think it's best you don't come."

"Why not?!"

"Because it just is. We're doing it for your own good."

"For my own good? For my own good?! If you want to do something for my own good, then let me see my little brother!"

"No Kyle!" Gerald explain.

"This isn't fair! Why can't I go see him?!"

"Go to your room, Kyle!"

Kyle started to walk away, but then turned around again. "I HATE YOU!" He then continued walking.

They felt horrible. But they knew that it was best for their son not to see Ike. Ike was very sick, and it would just depress Kyle. They were sure they were doing the right thing.

"You mean they won't let you go see him?" Stan asked on the phone.

"No!" Kyle replied. "It's not fair. How come they won't let me see my own brother?"

"I have no idea. It sounds kind of harsh."

"It is harsh. I hate them for this. I never want to see them again. Can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Dude, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"'Cause my parents are going to be gone tonight and tomorrow, and my sister is staying home with me. It will be more trouble if you're there with me."

"How bad could it be?"

"Well...I guess we could ask her when we come back from the mall."

Mrs. Cartman stood in the kitchen doing dishes, when Cartman came in, looking innocent.

"Mom?" he asked when he come up to her.

"Yes Eric?"

"Is it ok if I go to the mall with my dearest friends?"

"Well of course you can, Eric. Just let me grab my coat, I can drive you there." She walked out of the kitchen to grab her coat.

After Mrs. Cartman drove her son to the mall, she stopped him before he got out of the car. "Wait Eric," she said. "Here's some money for your Secret Santa." She handed him $10.

"But meem (mom)...I can't get anything for him."

"Why?"

"Because he's a wimp. Besides, I need money for food."

Mrs. Cartman gave him an extra $10, and stopped him again, when she saw that he was leaving. "Eric, get a gift for your Secret Santa."

"But meem...I can't."

"Yes you can. Now I'll get you some ice cream if you do."

Cartman sighed. "Fine."

"Wait. Give mommy a kiss."

"Come on mom! The store is gonna close in four hours!"

"Just one kiss, Eric."

Cartman sighed, and gave his affectionate, yet short kiss on his mother's forehead, then got out of the car.

When Cartman walked into the mall, he suddenly ran into Butters, who acted excited. "Hey Eric!" he exclaimed.

Cartman was annoyed. "Hey Butters. Hey listen, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked in a not-caring voice.

Butters had no idea why Cartman was asking him that. But he tried to go along with it. "Oh, I don't know. Well...I always wanted a Hello Kitty wrist watch. Or maybe a Hello Kitty backpack, notebook, or poster."

Cartman stared at Butters, who was just smiling. "Dude, YOU ARE SUCH A WIMP!"

"Oh Eric, I'm just being honest. But I don't really care what I get for Christmas. I'm just happy to buy a gift for my Secret Santa. Do you wanna know who's name I got?"

"No, I don't really care." Cartman just walked past him.

"Ok, see ya later, Eric!"

Cartman kept walking, when he finally saw Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. So he started toward them.

"So do you think there's anyone hiring?" Kyle asked.

"You know, I think there's somebody hiring at the pet store," Stan replied.

"Really? I should check there."

"What about me?" Kenny asked in a muffled voice.

"Oh, maybe they can hire you, too, Kenny."

"Sweet!"

"Guys! Guys!" Cartman cried, as he came running toward them.

"Cartman?" Kyle asked.

"Cartman, what are you doing here?" Stan asked.

"Oh, I'm shopping," he answered. "Uhh...Kyle could I talk to you for a second in the restroom?" He grabbed Kyle's arm, and dragged him in the men's room.

"Cartman, what do you want?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing, Kyle," he replied, in a kind voice. "But since you're here at the mall, I was just gonna tell you that you could go to any store and shop for your Secret Santa."

Kyle glared. "Cartman, I don't have time for that right now. I have to get a job so I can get money to pay for Ike's sickness."

"Kyle, you only have two days left! You have to get me a present!"

"Cartman, enough with this! Now stop it, or I'm not getting you anything!" Kyle left.

"Screw you, Kyle!"

Kyle went back to his two friends. "Let's go guys." And they kept walking.

Cartman grew angry. More angrier than before. It wasn't long before he started cursing loudly. He kept cursing when he came out of the restroom, and some adults had their eyes on him, but said nothing.

"Look, there's the pet store!" Kyle exclaimed, as he pointed at the store, and walked with his friends toward it.

"Ok, I gotta go and get something for Wendy," said Stan. "Can you guys do this by yourselves."

"Sure dude."

"Ok, good luck." Stan left.

"All right Kenny, let's do this. Kenny?" Kyle looked, and saw that Kenny was walking toward an older girl, who was pretty hot. "Kenny! What about the job! You gotta get money for Bebe!"

But he didn't listen. He just went toward the older girl, who seemed to be about 20 years old.

Kyle sighed, and headed in the pet store. "Excuse me," Kyle said to a man on the phone that worked there.

"Ok, I can I call you back?" the man asked. "Ok bye." He hung up. "What do you want, kid?"

"Are you hiring at this place?"

The man, who's name was Jeff looked at Kyle curiously. "Uhh...yes, but it's for ages 16 and up. You're way too young to work here."

"Listen, I gotta get a job, so I can get money to help my little brother."

"I'm sorry, kid. But you're way too young. Working here is a big responsibility."

"But I'm responsible. I do chores everybody at my house. I can do this."

"I'm sorry kid. But even if you could, the rules are that you have to be 16. And your eight. I'm sorry, no can do."

"But..."

The phone suddenly rang again, and Jeff answered. "World's Pet Shop, how can I help you?"

Kyle sighed, and left the pet store. Maybe he couldn't work there, but there had to be other places that allowed kids his age to do it. So he didn't give up.

As Stan searched for a store, he tried to think about what Wendy would like. Bebe said it had to be something that came from the heart, so he was willing to give it a try. Wendy was a pretty girl. She was also sweet, and cared about everything. Her friends, the planet, all kinds of stuff. Stan sighed. He had no idea what she would want. But he suddenly stopped when he saw one of the most prettiest things in the store. It was a golden necklace. It looked so pretty, that it would make Wendy look like a queen. He walked in the store and up to the counter guy.

"Excuse me," he started.

"Yes?" the guy, who's name was Oliver, answered.

"How much is that necklace over there?" he pointed to it.

"That over there? It's $130."

Stan just froze. "What?"

"I said it's $130."

Stan reached in his pocket and pulled out some money. "I only got $20."

"Well, I'm sorry kid, but I guess you can't get it."

"But I have to get it for someone. She's very special to me, and..."

"If you wanna get something with $20, then check over there," he pointed at a corner where there was a bunch of cheep girl stuff.

Stan walked over, and searched. He searched and searched, but nothing looked special to him. He really wanted to get that necklace. _If I buy that necklace, I won't buy anything else for a whole month_. He walked back over to Oliver. "Please sir, there has got to be away for me to get that. Are you hiring?"

"Yes, I'm hiring," he answered, "but you won't get the money until about...two weeks."

Stan lowered his eyes, and just left. He couldn't believe he was walking away from the one thing he wanted to get for Wendy. But there was no way to turn back.

Cartman secretly watched Kyle, who walked up to someone who worked at the food court. "Excuse me," he started.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"I need a job. Are you hiring?"

She just stared at him curiously. "No honey, but you won't find a job here that you can work at. You're way too young."

"Aw, come on!"

"I would recommend you getting an allowance from your parents."

"Oh crap."

"Now, would you like something to eat?"

"No." He turned around and left.

Cartman suddenly ran in front of Kyle. "Kyle!" he started. "Since you can't get a job here, now you can buy me a present."

"CARTMAN!"

"Kyle, come on. It's only smart, since you're already here."

"Ug. Fine, what do you want?"

"A PS3."

"I am not getting you a PS3! It has to be no over $10."

"$10? Well what can you get with that?"

Kyle sighed. "You can get a lot of stuff with that, fat boy!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know! A lot of stuff! Now stop making this so difficult, and buy something for your Secret Santa."

"Don't push me, Kyle!"

"What is wrong with you?! You don't care about anybody, but yourself!"

Cartman just remembered that his mom was going to get him some ice cream if he got something for Butters. "Fine. I'll get something for my Secret Santa. But you better get something great for me, Kyle! Or I will beat the crap out of you!" He left.

Stan was walking sadly, when he ran into Kenny.

"Stan, guess what!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, in a not so caring voice.

"That hot girl over there gave me $15! So now I can get something for Bebe!"

"That's great, Kenny."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Where's Kyle?"

"I don't know, he went to the pet store last time."

"Come on. I gotta go see if he got the job." He and Kenny walked away.

**Ok, so I hope you liked it! Next chapter will come on soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't cry

**Chapter 7: Don't Cry**

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny left the mall after Kyle told them the news about not getting a job, and Stan telling the news that he couldn't find anything for Wendy.

After Kenny went home, Kyle went home with Stan, to see if he could stay at his house. "Mom, dad?" Stan asked as he opened the door.

"They're not here, Turd," Shelly said in a mean voice.

"They already left?"

"Yeah, so I'm in charge of everything now."

"Oh crap. Well can Kyle stay over?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want any more turds ruining my night."

"Please," Kyle started, "I really, really don't wanna see my parents for the rest of my night."

"Yeah, his parents are acing like witches," Stan said.

"I said no!" Shelly cried. "Now go home!"

Kyle sighed and started out of the house. "See ya, dude."

"Bye Kyle," Stan said.

_Outside the mall_

Cartman angrily waited for his mom to pick him up from the store. "That Jew will pay if he doesn't get me any present. Oh he will pay."

Mrs. Cartman finally pulled in. "Hi honey!"

Cartman angrily opened the door, and sat in his seat.

"Did you buy something for your Secret Santa?"

"Yeah, yeah, can we go now?!"

"Of course, Eric."

Mrs. Cartman kept her promise, and got Cartman some ice cream. When they got home, Cartman sat on the couch with his ice cream watching TV.

Kyle didn't know what to do. Since he couldn't stay at Stan's house, or Kenny's house since his poor parents were out of control, he might as well go home. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to see his parents. But then again, his parents probably went to the hospital. Or maybe they already got back. He did not want to see their faces, and he did not want them to see him at the house. He didn't care if they got angry with him, because he got angry with them, and nothing else could make it any worse. He sighed when he suddenly saw Cartman's house.

He couldn't stay at his house, could he? Of course not. Cartman would just keep bugging him about the whole present thing. But was it worse then his parents? Kyle was very depressed about his little brother, so maybe Cartman wasn't as bad as his parents. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Kyle walked up to the house.

Cartman was singing to the music in the movie he was watching when he heard the door bell. "Mom, can you get that?!"

Mrs. Cartman walked up and opened the door.

"Hey Mrs. Cartman," Kyle started.

"Oh hey, Kyle. Are you alright?"

"Do you think it's ok if I stayed here for the night."

"Well of course, Kyle. I'm sure that Eric will be happy to spend time with you."

Kyle didn't believe that, but he made himself in the house.

Cartman continued singing, when he glared when he heard his mom's voice. He was sick of the interruptions. "Eric," she said, "some one's here to play with you." And she left when Kyle came in.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" Cartman asked.

Kyle did not want to start a fight. Not now. He hoped that they wouldn't start anything. "Cartman, I have no other place to go."

"Yes you do, you have your stupid house."

"I hate my parents. I don't want to see them for the rest of the night."

"Then stay in your room."

"No fatty! They might come in. I'm not going back home."

Cartman was not thrilled about the idea, but he decided if he ignored Kyle, he wouldn't have a bad night. He continued watching TV.

Kyle looked over and saw what Cartman was watching. "Is that Highschool Musical?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?"

"Uhh...I guess not." He was laughing in his head, but he decided he had to respect what he liked. So he sat on the couch next to Cartman.

"Highschool Musical is cool," Cartman said.

"I guess."

"You don't like it, do you?"

"No."

"You better not like it! Because if you like it, then it's gay."

"No Cartman! I don't like Highschool Musical. I'm just watching it because you are, and I have nothing else to do."

"Kyle, would you like something to eat or drink?" Mrs. Cartman asked.

"A glass of water would be fine."

"Ok." She left.

Kyle watched Cartman singing to the songs in the movie. He could tell that he was really distracted by it. He wasn't saying anything about him getting a present for him. He hoped that this would keep up, because he did not want Cartman to mention that, and he did not want to start a fight.

_At Stan's house_

While Shelly was finishing her last bit of homework in the kitchen, Stan sat on the couch watching TV. But TV was not helping. He had two more days to get a gift for Wendy, and he was running out of time. He still felt horrible about the gold necklace he saw. He just really wanted to get it for her. But there was no way to get it. He groaned as he put his face in his arms. He was really upset. He couldn't stand this. He HAD to get something special for Wendy. But he couldn't find anything. Nothing else came to his mind. He wished he could get Bebe's help again, but like SHE said, it would just be cheating. He kept whimpering, when he heard the evil voice of his sister.

"Get out of the way, Turd! I don't want you here while I watch my show."

Stan did not react. Even though he heard her, he just kept his head down.

"I said move, Turd!"

He did nothing. He didn't care what his sister did, although he was a little nervous of what she would do to him.

"MOVE!" She grabbed Stan's arm, and slammed him on the ground. "What is wrong with you?! When I say for you to move, you move! Go to your room!"

Stan got up. "I don't have to listen to you," he said.

"Yes you do! I'm in charge, and I said go to your room!" She kicked Stan in the shin, causing him to scream.

"Shelly, just leave me alone. I'm in no position to leave."

"I will make you!" she suddenly punched Stan in the face, picked him up, and threw him. "Go to your room!" She then sat on the couch, turning the channel to the TV, knowing that her little brother would follow her order.

Stan's face was on the ground, and he did not move. This was not helping him at all. Not at all. He lifted his head, and tried to hold the cry that was coming. He couldn't stand this. He couldn't stand that he couldn't get ANYTHING for Wendy. He got up, and went to his room.

When Stan got to his bed, he completely forgot about his sister's abuse toward him, and only thought of Wendy. He then grabbed his picture of Wendy, and looked at it. "Wendy, I will get you the perfect gift for you. I promise." It was only 7:00 pm, but he felt like going to bed. There was nothing else to do to calm him down.

He changed into his PJ's, turned the light off, then lay in bed. He held the photo of Wendy in his hand. He hoped that there would be luck for him tomorrow. He slowly closed his eyes...and went to sleep.

_At Cartman's house_

Kyle sat lifelessly at the dinner table of Cartman's kitchen.

"Is everything ok, Kyle?" Mrs. Cartman asked. "Is the food ok?"

"Oh no. The food's fine. But...I'm not very hungry. Could I please be excused?"

"Of course, Kyle."

He got up and left, as Cartman watched him.

"Eric, do you know what's wrong with Kyle?"

Cartman of course knew it had to do with Kyle's parents. But he didn't really care. And he didn't really want his mom to get involved. "No mom," he lied.

Kyle didn't mind sharing the bed with Cartman. Although Cartman did give a big deal about it, and complained. But his mom made him share it.

"You better not wet the bed, Kyle," Cartman said in the bed, as he watched his friend join in.

"I'm not gonna wet the bed, Cartman," Kyle said, already knowing that Cartman was the one who actually wet the bed. But he didn't care enough to bring it up.

"You better not." Cartman slowly closed his eyelids.

Kyle started to feel guilty that he stayed away from his parents. They would ground him for it. But he was too upset to care. They deserved it. There was no reason for them not to let him see Ike, or even try to save their adopted son. Kyle eventually met his sleep.

"_Ike?" Kyle asked as he woke up after hearing his little brother cry. He got out of his bed, and walked out of his room. He could still hear the crying, and he finally found his little brother in bed. He was, though, sick._

"_Ike? What's wrong"_

"_Kyle, I'm sick," he replied. "I want you." He continued crying._

"_No Ike, please don't cry. Don't worry, I'm here." Kyle hugged his little brother tight._

"_Kyle, please help me."_

"_Don't worry Ike. Everything will be fine."_

"_How, Kyle?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Ike continued crying._

_Kyle then started to sing: "Please don't cry. I'm right here, and I will never leave you. Things will be ok, I promise. I promise, because I'm here for you. I love you, and I will never let you go."_

_Ike continued crying._

_Kyle then continued singing: "Please don't cry. Please don't cry, because you will be just fine. I know you will, because I love you, and I'm right here. Please don't cry, nothing will happen to you. You will get better, I promise."_

_Ike still continued crying, which caused Kyle to let a tear._

"_Please don't cry, Ike."_

_He was still crying._

"_Please."_

Kyle could still hear the crying when he woke up. But he noticed it didn't sound like his brother crying. It was someone else. He saw that Cartman was whimpering in his sleep. He had no idea what was wrong, and he looked and saw that it was 12:00 midnight.

Cartman's crying kept going on.

"Cartman? What's wrong?" He started to shake his fat friend. "Cartman! Cartman! Cartman!"

Cartman then pushed Kyle away, and started rubbing his eyes.

"Cartman, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying!"

"Yes you are, fatty! You just were! I saw you! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine," Cartman lied and crossed his arms.

Kyle hated Cartman, but he couldn't just let it go. He couldn't just not know why he was crying. "Cartman, I'm not gonna let it go, until you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine, Kyle! Now leave me alone!"

"You are not fine!"

Cartman said nothing.

"Cartman please. If you tell me, then I promise I will buy you something tomorrow." He couldn't believe he was saying this. Why was he caring for him?

Cartman sighed. "Stan has a dad. Kenny has a dad. You have a dad." He then stopped at that point.

Kyle was shocked by what he said, but he knew exactly what he was saying.

"Leave me alone, Kyle. Please go to sleep." He then closed his eyes.

Kyle couldn't believe what Cartman said, and he felt a little bad. But he tried let it go, and went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Love time

**Ok, I hope you liked the last chapter. Just to tell you, and I'm sure all of you know, but Cartman really does cry at night because he doesn't have a dad. It's when he got Touretts. Just to let you know. So here's the next chapter. I hope you like, it's mostly about Stan and Wendy. So I apologize to some of you who can't stand romance.**

**Chapter 8: Love time**

Stan put yawned the next morning when his alarm clock went off. He rolled over, and stopped it. He was still a little tired, but then he tried to shake it all out, and looked at the picture of Wendy, that was still in his hand. He sighed and got out of bed.

Stan had a black eye from his sister from last night. He didn't actually think about what happened until he saw himself in the mirror. As he was eating his cereal in the kitchen, he thought about telling his parents what happened when they came back. But he knew it wouldn't work. They would never believe him, because they never did believe him. This was not the first time it happened, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Shelly, though, said nothing to him during breakfast, and Stan decided to leave, and go outside for the bus, even though it was too early.

As Stan sat, waiting for the bus, he started to think harder of what he could get for Wendy. She was a very loving person. Would she like a pet? Maybe a puppy would make her very happy! But Stan had no money for that, and it was rare to find one that was free. He sighed as he tried to think again. What would Wendy like that he could afford? He put his hands over his face, and groaned. He started to doubt. But he promised. He promised that he would get something for her, and that's what he was going to do. He just wish he could get something special for her.

Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny finally got to Stan, and they all waited for the bus. "Hey Stan, you ok?" Kyle asked. He could tell that Stan was a little down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, although he wasn't too fine. "So Kenny, what are you buying for Bebe?"

Kenny muffled his answer behind his hood.

"That's cool." Stan then sighed.

"Kyle, you promised you would buy me something today," Cartman said.

"I know," Kyle replied. Then it came back to him. He felt horrible about what happened last night. It was a little random for Cartman to be crying about...no dad. It was a little sad, and he wish he could get it out of his head. But he had no idea why he was caring so much. No idea. But he could tell that Cartman wanted him to forget about it. He knew that Cartman didn't want another word of it. So he kept it to himself.

The bus finally came, and they all got on.

School hasn't started yet, so the kids chatted in the hallway as they waited. "It better be worth it, Kyle," Cartman said in a mean tone, still reminding him of the promise he made about getting him a gift today.

Kyle just rolled his eyes and ignored him. He then remembered he still wanted to get money to help Ike. He just didn't know how. "Stan, how can I get the money?" he asked.

"I have no idea, dude," he answered. "You're just gonna have to keep looking for a job."

Kenny suddenly muffled something.

"Yeah, what if he's better?"

"I don't know," Kyle replied, "I haven't talked to my parents since before we left for the mall."

"Well, you have to ask your parents how he is. Maybe he's gotten better."

Cartman showed no interested, and just glared the other way, showing that he was bored.

Kyle sighed. "Maybe. I'll have to ask them today. It's the only thing I can do."

"Or you can just go see him without telling your parents," Cartman suggested.

"What are you talking about, Cartman?"

"You hate your parents, remember? Just go to the hospital and see him yourself. It's not like their gonna find out."

"I can't do that, that's sneaking behind their backs."

"You just did it last night, Kyle."

Kyle couldn't believe what he just heard. Cartman had a point. Kyle did sneak behind his parents' backs, and spent the night at Cartman's place. But he couldn't do it again, could he? No way. It was a horrible scheme by Eric Cartman, and there was no way he was gonna do it.

Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny went to their lockers, when Stan saw Wendy and Bebe talking. He just stared at Wendy, and the pain grew worse. He just watched kept staring. He had no idea what the conversation was, but Wendy seemed troubled. She looked like she was talking to Bebe about something important. Yet, it didn't really matter to him, he just kept staring at her, because he was in love with her.

All of a sudden, Stan found Wendy coming his way. His heart started pumping faster, and he could feel his breathing weakening. Why was she coming his way?! He tried to act casual though, so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself.

"Hey Stan," Wendy said when she finally got to the boy.

"Uhh...hey Wendy," he replied. He started to feel sick, but he tried to hold it down.

"Hey Stan, I'm having a small party at my house tonight. It's a Christmas party. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Stan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would Wendy invite him to a party at her house? There was no way he could turn her down. "Sure dude, I'll come."

"You will?!"

"Yeah, what else do I have to do?"

"That's great! It's at 6:00. And it's not a fancy party, so you don't have to wear something fancy, so you can feel comfortable. "

"Ok."

"Ok then, see ya later!" Wendy walked away.

"Bye." This was so sudden, yet very exciting. He forgot all about getting her a gift, and started thinking about the party. Wendy's party, at her house. He couldn't wait.

When class started, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny could tell that Stan was gazing at nothing. His eyes had drooped, and they never went up the whole class time. "What's up with Stan?" Kyle asked his two other friends.

"He's just being gay," Cartman said. "You know how Stan is."

"Shut up, Cartman."

"Ok Class, please shut up," Mrs. Garrison finally said. "Now I'm sure all of you were disappointed about Kyle's delay yesterday,"

"Yeah right," Cartman whispered.

"but I'm sure that he told you at lunch time. Let's just put the whole Hanukkah thing behind us, and move on. Now.." he began with the next lesson.

Stan was still gazing, and in his vision, he could see nothing, hear nothing, but Wendy. He could see them two laughing together, eating together, playing together, snuggling together, and even kissing. He wanted his day dream to come true, although he doubted it would happen. He knew that Wendy moved on, but he still had a crush on her, he still loved her, and he still wanted it all to happen.

"Stan?" a voice asked.

"Yeah?" Stan replied, still gazing.

"Are you ok?"

Stan suddenly shook his head, and his day dreaming ended. He looked over and saw Kyle, who was looking at him. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kyle new something was up. And he knew it had to do with Wendy. That gazing face was the 'I'm in love with Wendy' face. He thought Stan was a little obsessed. But he was in love. Kyle, though, didn't actually like the idea of them being together. He just knew that they needed to move on. Wendy moved on, Stan had to move on. He needed to forget about her. He had to. That was the one thing that would make him happy. If Stan kept thinking about Wendy, more pain would come, and his life would be sad. Kyle did not want his best friend to get hurt.

At recess, Stan sat alone on the swing. He was watching Wendy with the other girls, who were laughing. He then wondered, though, who would all be at the party? Did she invite a lot of people? How much girls? How much guys? What was it going to be like. He hoped that it would bring him close to Wendy, even if she didn't really like him anymore.

"Hey Stan?" Kyle's voice came.

Stan looked at his curious friend. "Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Kyle sat on the swing next to him. "I just wanted to let you know that whatever you're getting for Wendy, you don't have to make a big deal about it."

Uh-oh. Stan totally forget about that. Now he was in trouble. How could get go to the party and get something for Wendy at the same time?"

"Wendy moved on. You don't have to make this special. Just buy her one little simple thing. I don't want you to get too obsessed with this."

Stan glared. "I am NOT obsessed with this!"

"Stan, that's not what I said at all. It's just that, you're trying so hard to get the perfect thing for her. And I just wanted to tell you, it's not that hard to get one little thing for a girl."

"Wendy is not just a girl, Kyle."

"Yes she is, Stan. She's a girl. No comment. I know you like her, but you have to get over her. She's moved on."

Stan looked at the ground. "I don't care, Kyle. I still want to get her something special."

"I know, dude. But you're really stressing about it. And it kills me to see you..."

"I am not stressing about it!"

"Yes you are! Stan, I just don't want you to..."

"Kyle, I can do whatever I want. She's my secret santa, not yours."

Kyle said nothing. His best friend did have a point, but he still didn't want him to get hurt. "Stan..."

"Kyle please. I...I just want to get something special for her."

Kyle sighed. "All I'm saying, is that I don't want you to stress over it."

Stan sighed as he looked at the ground. He understood what Kyle meant. And it was important to listen to your best friend, but he would do anything to get the best thing for Wendy. "Ok..I want stress. But I'm still looking for something good."

Kyle sighed. "Please don't make this a big deal." He got up, and walked away to the other boys.

_6:08 pm at Wendy's house_

Stan rang the door bell to Wendy's house, and the door opened five seconds after.

"Hey Stan," Wendy said excitedly.

"Hey Wendy."

"Come in."

Stan walked in the house, and tried to search for the other people. But the house seemed pretty empty. "Where is everybody?"

"In the living room." She pointed, and there were two girls, and one boy.

"That's it?"

"I told you it would be a small party."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"We're all gonna watch a Christmas movie called Anabel's Wish."

After Wendy put in the video, the five kids laughed at times. Stan was surprised that there were at times even parts that only he and Wendy laughed at. He could feel the connection, but he didn't think Wendy did.

"I'm gonna go get the cookies," Wendy finally said.

"Do you want some help?" Stan asked, although he couldn't believe he just asked that.

"Sure, Stan." They both left in the kitchen. "Look, I made the cookies shaped like reindeer." She held up the funny looking cookie up to Stan and laughed as he laughed, too.

"That's cool, Wendy," he said.

"Thanks." She then handed him the cookie after a three second pause.

He took the cookie, and slowly started eating it. He also watched Wendy take one and eat it. He loved watching her. He eyes, her hair, and just watching her do whatever made his eyes droop.

"Stan, are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, let's go." She and Stan went back in the living room with the others.

Stan loved it that they were alone. It just made him feel closer to her. He wished that some how the others would leave. Well, he eventually got his wish when they each had to go to the bathroom.

Stan and Wendy were alone now, and they continued to laugh at the movie. Stan loved it that they were alone. Although, he knew it wouldn't last very long. He then put his hand down to grab another cookie when he felt another. He and Wendy each pulled their hands back, and looked away. "You can have it," Stan said.

"No, you can have it, Stan."

He picked up the cookie and handed it to her.

She was very shocked, yet happy and thrilled. Not that she got the cookie, but that Stan actually gave it to her. She then felt the connection, too. "Stan, are you cold? Because I am."

Stan looked at her curiously. He looked around, and there were no blankets. Why would she ask him that? There were no blankets to be found. He then found Wendy moving closer to him. He was very anxious. He then realized that she was trying to get close to him. So he easily put his arm around her, and pulled her close to his body. He then saw that she was smiling. He smiled back before he found her head laying on his shoulder. He couldn't believe it. She was actually trying to get a connection with him. This was prove enough. She still had feelings for him.

**Ok, I guess this chapter wasn't very good. I didn't put a lot of effort at the end of this chapter, because there was a delay, and I'm trying to get this story done by Christmas. But I hope it was ok. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kyle's big risk

**Chapter 9: Kyle's big risk**

Wendy's friends were thrilled when they came back from the bathroom. They were actually very happy to see that Stan and Wendy were snuggling, because it was obvious that they liked each other again. They said 'way to go', and continued watching a movie.

Stan's smile grew. He couldn't believe that he and Wendy were close...very close. He got a tingling feeling, and looked at her again. Her eyes were on the TV, but he could tell that her mind was on him. Then he remembered. _Oh no. what can I get her for Christmas?_ He had to find out. Since he was here, he had to at least find out an idea of what she would want. "Wendy?"

"Yeah Stan?" she replied, her eyes still on the TV.

"Just curiosity, what do you want for Christmas?"

Wendy took her head off Stan's shoulder and looked at him. That was a really random question. She stared at him for a little, but finally replied. "I don't know. There's nothing I really want."

_Oh crap. There had to be something! _"Well, aren't you hoping for something?"

"I guess. I mean, there's nothing specific I want. My parents, and all my friends usually get me something. I just like it because..it's from them. Even a card would be perfect from anybody who cared about me."

This was exactly what Bebe was talking about. It had to be personal and from the heart. So she didn't care? She didn't care what it was?

"Don't worry about me, Stan. I'll like whatever I get."

Stan's hopes went up a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard. It had to come from the heart. And if Wendy liked anything her friends got her, then she would really like whatever Stan got her. He then smiled, and continued watching the movie.

_In Kyle's room_

Kyle was quietly sitting on his bed. Ever since he got home, his parents hadn't said a word to him. They must have been mad. But if they were usually mad at him, they would yell and send him to his room. But this time...nothing. It almost seemed like they didn't even want to talk to him. But they had to. Kyle had to find out about Ike. Was he better, or not? He really didn't feel like talking to his parents, and really just wanted to see Ike. But he couldn't. He wasn't aloud.

Kyle sighed. He had no idea what to do. He knew exactly where Ike was. He knew which hospital it was. But he wasn't aloud to go. "He's my little brother..." he started to himself. "I have to." Kyle jumped off of the bed, and left his room.

Gerald and Sheila were sitting on the couch, both reading either a book or newspaper.

Kyle didn't want to get caught. Not now. He snuck down the stairs, and before he could get out the door...

"Kyle, where are you going?" Sheila asked.

_Oh crap._ Kyle grew angry and just glared. He didn't say anything. He did not want to talk to his parents. He hated them. He hated them for good.

"Kyle, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

He sighed and turned around. "I'm just going to Stan's house."

"Stan's house, what for?" Gerald asked.

Kyle looked to the ground with a glare. Why did they need to know? "I just want to spend time with him."

"Oh," Sheila replied. "Well ok, but you need to be back at eight. If you don't, I'm calling Mrs. Marsh."

"K." He turned around, walked out the door, and closed it. He wanted to kill himself. He just lied to his parents. He lied to his parents! He couldn't believe it. This was not like him; not at all. He really wanted to kill himself. His heart pumped faster, and he got tingled. He couldn't believe it. But nothing was stopping him. Nothing. He had to see Ike. He didn't care if he got grounded for the rest of his life.

"Excuse me?" Kyle asked the lady at the desk in the hospital.

She looked down curiously at the eight year old boy. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Ike Brovlouski."

"Where are your parents, kid?"

"Please. I have to see my little brother. Is he better?"

"You mean the Canadian kid?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. I'm sorry honey, but he's not better. He's actually getting worse. I think you should go back home to your parents."

"I have to see him! Is there a way? How can I save him?!"

"The only thing you need to do is go back home to your parents, honey."

"WHAT?! I am not going home until I see my little brother!"

"Honey, I will have to call your parents if you don't leave now."

He couldn't believe it. EVERYBODY was keeping him away from Ike! He then glared and cursed at her, then ran out. When he got outside, he started to sob. He couldn't believe it. His little brother was getting worse; nobody was doing anything to help him; he wasn't able to see him. "Why? Why? Why?!"

"Kyle, are you ok?" a voice asked.

Kyle gasped, and looked at the spiky blond-haired boy; Butters. "Butters, I..."

He walked toward him. "You're crying. What's wrong?"

There was no sense in not telling him. "It's Ike. He's very sick, he's not getting any better, and I'm not aloud to see him. The hospital won't let me see him!"

"Why not?"

"I have no idea!" He started to sob more and put his hands over his face.

"Kyle, please don't cry." Butters put his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do. I tried everything. I tried to get a job, I tried to get in, I even lied to my parents! That's as bad as I can get! I even snuck out the other night!"

Butters was shocked. He knew that Kyle would do nothing like that unless it was serious. "It must be pretty bad."

"It is! I stayed at Cartman's house! That's how much I hate my parents. I even told them that."

"Wow. If I told my parents I hated them, they would ground me for sure."

Kyle ignored the comment, and kept sobbing.

Butters hated to see his him suffer. He hated it. He had to help some how. He had to help even if it got HIM grounded. It wouldn't matter. He was use to it anyways. "Well, I think I can help you, Kyle."

Kyle's head lifted. "You can? How?"

"Well, can you wait til tomorrow, because I need to get home now."

"That's fine."

"Ok. Meet me here tomorrow at 6:00 pm. And I'll help you sneak in."

**I know what you're thinking. 'That is so not like Butters!' HE's a perfect little angel, but he's so perfect that he would do something bad to help his friend.**

**Sorry it was so short, and I guess this chapter didn't do much. But the next chapter will; I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sneaking in

**Chapter 10: Sneaking in**

Stan was gazing at Wendy the next morning at school in the hallway. He was so happy that they had a connection at the party, and it proved that they were together again.

"Stan?" Kyle asked.

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

Stan never did tell Kyle about the party yet. So now was the perfect time. "Well..." How could he tell him? "Wendy and I...we're...I think we're together again."

"What? How could you be together again?"

"I...I think Wendy likes me again. I went to a party at her house last night, and...I just know we're together again."

Kyle was shocked. He really thought that they would move on now. "Woe, that's cool, dude. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah." Stan looked ahead, and saw Wendy happily waving at him. He gazed, then waved back.

Kyle then found him gazing on her, and looked ahead. He couldn't believe it. This was so sudden. But...Stan was happy. Wendy was happy. Maybe they were meant for each other. Kyle was waiting for Stan to ask him about Ike, but he never did.

The only thing Stan could think of was his girl. That's all he wanted to think of. Nothing else.

Kyle sat on the swing alone at recess time. He was still very upset about Ike, and watching Stan talk with Wendy wasn't helping. He didn't know what they were talking about, but it looked important. Sometimes Stan got so love sick, that he wouldn't do anything else. But then he could tell that he was getting along fine with the other guys. But why was he ignoring his best friend? He was really confused, and he soon found Butters coming his way, and sat on the swing next to him.

"Hey Kyle," he said to him.

"Oh, hey Butters."

"So are you ok? You feel a little bit better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Butters was a really nice kid, even though he was a wimp and geek. "So, you still gonna see your brother today?"

"Of course."

"Good. So, you wanna come play with us?"

"No thanks."

"Oh. Ok then. Well, see ya later." He got up, and left.

Kyle couldn't believe he was gonna sneak in to see his little brother. But it was the only way. It was the only way to see and try to save him. He had to do it, even if he knew he was disobeying his parents, and upsetting God.

_At Stan's house_

Around 5:30 after school, Stan sat at the kitchen table, making some necklace for Wendy out of beads. He knew that if it was something personal, and it was from him, she would love it. He hoped she would love it. After the beads, he put an old heart locket in the middle, and was planning to put a picture of him one side, and her on the other side. He first glued the picture of himself, ane carefully pressed it on the right side of the heart.

"HEY!" a familiar voice cried.

Stan looked, and saw his evil sister glaring at him.

"Those are my beads, Turd! I told you not to touch them!"

"Shelly, you did not say that. You don't even like these beads. So why can't I use them?"

"Because they're mine, and you're a Turd. Now get!"

Stan couldn't do anything. If he fought back, his sister would beat him to death. So he just grabbed his unfinished present, and ran out. When he got to his room, and sadly looked at the unfinished locket. "Great. Now how can I give it to Wendy?"

All of a sudden, the home phone started ringing.

"Can somebody get that?!" Stan exclaimed.

"Get it yourself, Turd!" Shelly cried.

He sighed, and left his room to answer the phone. "Hello," he said.

"Stan?" the voice from the other line said.

"Wendy?"

"Are you gonna help me with the Animal Shelter?"

Oh yeah! Stan totally forgot about the Animal Shelter that they discussed at recess. "Of course, Wendy. I'll meet you at your house in an hour." He hung up.

_At Kyle's house_

Kyle, from the stairs, watched his parents, who were having a parent conversation in the living room. He did not want to get caught this time. He couldn't let his parents know that he was even out of the house. He slowly snuck down the stairs, then looked at his parents again, making sure they wouldn't see him. He decided to fall on his knees, and craw. He crawled and crawled all the way to the door, and never got caught. As he got up, he took one last look at his parents, then left.

Kyle waited for about ten minuets for Butter at the hospital. He had no idea how Butters could help him. But he was depressed. So whatever it was, it had to work.

"Kyle?" a voice asked.

Kyle looked over and saw Butters.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah...but how am I gonna sneak in?"

"Just follow my lead."

Kyle couldn't believe he was following BUTTERS. But he followed him anyways.

Butters went up to the counter lady, with Kyle still by the doors of the hospital. "Excuse me," he started.

The lady looked down at the blond-haired boy. "Oh hey, Leo," she said in a voice that showed she knew who he was.

"Hey. I was wondering..if I could see little Brovlouski."

"Brovlousi? What for?"

"Please, I just wanna see how he's doing. My parents said I could."

"Well alright, let me just find the room number." She started going through her stuff.

Butters then motioned Kyle to come over. So he did, and ducked behind Butters as the lady faced him again.

"Ok, the room is 306. But don't stay too long."

"Oh, I won't," Butters replied. He then looked down at Kyle, who crawled away, and started to go search for Ike.

Kyle walked and walked, when he sensed that somebody was behind him. So he turned around, and found Butters smiling at him. "Butters, what are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you to see Ike," he replied.

Uh-oh. Kyle never suspected Butters to go with him. He just thought that he was gonna help him get through the first step. "Well...uhh...Butters? Why don't you wait outside for me?"

"Oh, how come? I wanted to see your little brother."

"Because...I just think that it's best if it's just one person who sees him for a while. You know what I mean? It's best that if he just sees me."

Butters felt a little hurt that Kyle didn't want him to come with him, but he understood completely. "Oh, ok Kyle. If you say so."

_At Wendy's House_

Stan rang the door bell to Wendy's house, and the black-haired girl answered it for him. "Stan! You came! Thank God!"

"Sure Wendy," he replied. "Whatever you need me for. Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, they're gonna kill the little deer who's sick, so I need help to stop them."

"Wait, wait. You didn't say anything about helping a sick deer."

"Is that a problem, Stan?" She came closer to him.

His eyes drooped. "N..no. Not at all. It's just that...they must be killing it for a reason. Maybe there's no way to help it."

"Don't be silly, Stan. There's always a way. But I need your help."

Even though Stan knew the deer was going to be killed for a reason, he didn't want Wendy to feel bad. He smiled. "Ok Wendy. Lets go."

She smiled, and walked away with him.

_At the Hospital_

Kyle knew he was on the right floor after he got out of the elevator. He was anxious, yet act relaxed as he walked through the quiet hall. He knew he was getting closer. He looked at the room numbers as he walked. 300...301...302...303...304...He kept walking, and got more anxious when he found 305, and then there was 306.

Kyle walked up to it, and slowly opened the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Saving Ike's life

**Chapter 11: Saving Ike's life**

Kyle quietly walked in the room, and searched for his little Canadian brother. He walked close, and found a small figure in the nearest bed. He walked a little closer. "Ike?" Kyle then went up to the bed and looked down at his little brother, who was sleeping. "Ike?"

The three year old luckily opened his eyes, and looked up at the boy who had said his name.

"Ike, are you awake?"

He recognized him. "Kyle."

Kyle smiled. He was relieved that his little brother was ok enough to function.

"Kyle, you hear to save me."

"Yes Ike. I...I'm here to save you. Are you feeling ok?"

He said nothing, and just showed a look on his face, saying that he was not fine.

"Don't worry, Ike. You're going to be just fine."

"I'm sick, Kyle. I want you, Kyle."

A tear dropped out of the eight year old's eye. "Don't worry. I'm gonna help you. I promise. Ok?"

He said nothing, and just closed his eyes.

"Ike? Ike?!"

All of a sudden, the door came open. "Kyle!" Butters exclaimed, out of breath.

"Butters?"

"You have to hurry! They're coming...you're par..."

"Kyle!" Gerald exclaimed, as he showed up behind Butters with Sheila.

"Dad!" Kyle exclaimed. _Oh no! No! They can't! Why did they come?! How did they know?!_

"Kyle, we told you not go come here!" Sheila exclaimed, as she came in the room.

"Mom please! Don't do this!" He backed up from his mother.

"You disobeyed me Kyle." Sheila then grabbed his arm.

"It's not fair! You can't keep me from my little brother. You can't!"

"We're only doing it for your own good, Kyle! Now come on!" She then started dragging her son out of the room.

"Ike! No!" Kyle started a tantrum so bad, that both parents had to drag him out.

Butters was in shock of the situation. But he decided to follow them, until they got out to the car.

"You can't do this to me!" Kyle cried, as his father put him in the car, and buckled him up. Sheila was still in the hospital.

"Kyle, I want you to be quiet, right now!" Gerald exclaimed.

"No! You're ruining everything! I'll never be able to see my brother if you stop me from trying to save him!"

"There's nothing we can do, Kyle! Now be quiet!"

Kyle started to sob. He felt horrible about everything. His brother, disobeying his parents. It was painful for him. Just too painful.

_At the Animal Shelter_

Stan and Wendy came running toward the shelter. "There it is!" Wendy cried, as she pointed at the place. She then saw the two employees there with the deer, and gasped. "And they're about to kill her! We have to do something!"

"You go over and try to stop the men," Stan said, "I'll see if I can try and get some help from another employee."

"Ok." She ran off to the shelter where the men were, as Stan ran off to find somebody.

Cartman and Kenny stood there, watching the whole thing. Cartman then started laughing. "They are so pathetic. I can't believe they think they're gonna save that thing."

Kenny muffled something behind his hood, agree with his fat friend.

Cartman kept watching, and couldn't believe he was seeing Wendy actually trying to stop the two. "Oh my God, she is so lame. Let's go, Kenny." He then walked off with his friend.

When he got home, Kyle immediately ran into the house, went up the stairs, and into his room. He managed to some how sneak out through his window, and went off to find some help.

Kyle started running, and kept running, until he finally found Cartman and Kenny walking. He gasped, and started toward them. "You guys!"

"Bebe is not gonna like that, Kenny," Cartman said, looking at the small box that his friend was holding. "You're poor, and she won't like you no matter what."

"Guys!"

They both looked, and saw Kyle coming over.

"Cartman, Kenny, you have got to help me! Ike is getting worse, and you need to help me get in the hospital and save him some how."

"And how are we suppose to save him, Kyle?" Cartman asked.

"I don't know, there has to be away. I'm sure there are medicines we can find. I don't care if we don't have the money or not. I can spend a whole year doing a job to make it up. I have to save him."

"Don't worry, Kyle, we'll help you," Kenny said.

"Thanks. Come on!" Kyle ran off with Kenny, leaving Cartman standing.

"I can't believe you're still trying to save that stupid little kid," Cartman said. "There's no way I'm gonna..."

"Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed.

He sighed, and ran after them, not knowing why he was taking the order.

"Hurry!" Kyle exclaimed, as they all got to a street to cross, where there was a house being bricked on the one side. The three boys went running across. "We're almost at the hospital! Run faster guys!"

Cartman finally caught up with Kyle, but leaving Kenny behind, who suddenly got hit in the head by a brick, which was dropped by one of the workers.

As the two got on the other side, they both looked back, and saw bloody-head Kenny laying in the middle of the street. They were too shocked to say anything, and just left...leaving their dead friend behind.

Kyle could have cried, seeing his friend die, but he still had to save his little brother. He and Cartman finally got to the hospital. "Come on, Cartman!"

"Wait a minuet, Kyle!" Cartman stopped his friend.

He turned around and looked at him.

"What if I don't want part of this?"

"Don't be so selfish, Cartman! You have got to help me."

He crossed his arms. "But what if it's just not worth my time?"

"Cartman! Stop talking like that! Please, help..."

"I'm not doing it, Kyle!" he pointed his index finger at his friend.

"Cartman, please. If you do, I promise I'll get you the coolest thing for the Secret Santa."

"What?"

"I said I'll get the coolest thing for you."

"Wait a minuet..what? What do you mean you are 'GOING to'? You said you were gonna get me something yesterday, Kyle. You lied to me."

"No! I didn't lie, Cartman. It's just that I had to..."

"We made a deal. If I told you what my problem was the other night, then you would buy me something...yesterday. Well it's not yesterday anymore, Kyle!"

"Don't make this so tough, fat boy!"

"No Kyle! You lied to me! You think I'm just gonna help you after I find out that you lied to me, and broke your promise?"

"Cartman, please! I'll get it for you after you help me!"

"No Kyle! I'm not helping you! I'm not helping you save you're stupid, freakin brother!" He turned around, and slowly walked off.

Kyle couldn't believe it. This was too pathetic. Cartman was being way too selfish._ I hate him! I hate him, I hate him!_ Kyle only had one more choice, and that was Stan.

_At the Animal Shelter_

"Please!" Wendy exclaimed. "You have to stop this. There has to be away..."

"I'm sorry little girl," one of the employees, named Mike, said. "But there's nothing we can do. This deer is poisoned, and we can't save her."

"Don't say that!" Wendy started tearing. "If we all put our money together..."

"Enough kid," Shan, the other employee interrupted. "Now if you don't want to see this, I suggest you go away."

Wendy looked around. She could see that people were watching, and it was obviously legal for them to do this in front of people. Even this was too depressing for the girl, and she started screaming at them.

Stan suddenly came running toward her. "Wendy, calm down," he said.

She just started crying, with her hands over her face.

"It's ok, Babe."

"No, it's not ok! They're gonna kill the deer. Please do something!"

Stan couldn't handle seeing his girlfriend cry. He then looked up at the two men curiously. "Isn't there away to save her?"

"I'm sorry kid," Mike replied. "We've tried everything. But there isn't."

"Don't say that!" Wendy cried. "Stan, tell them not to say that! Say something to them!"

Stan sighed, and continued at the men. "You shouldn't doubt. Give it a chance. Maybe Wendy here has a point."

"Look kid. We can't do anything about it. It's life. That's how life works. Some animals survive, and some don't."

Stan lowered his eyes.

"Stan, you're not gonna give up, are you?" Wendy asked.

He didn't know what to do. The men had a point, but maybe Wendy did, too. He also didn't want to make her any more upset. Before he could say something, a familiar voice cried out.

"Stan!" Kyle cried.

Stan turned around, and saw his friend coming toward him. "Kyle? What are you doing here?"

"Stan, please, you have got to help me. Ike is getting worse, and I need to save him. Please, I can't do this alone. Cartman refused to help me, and Kenny's gone! Please Stan."

"No, he has to help save the deer!" Wendy cried. "Stan, please help me!"

"Kyle, are you sure?"

"Yes Stan. Please!" He continued to look at him, very curious. Why was it so hard for him to choose? "Stan, if Wendy was your girlfriend, she would understand. But I'm your best friend, and I really need your help. Ike may die! Please!"

Stan looked at Wendy, then back at Kyle. He then started stepping toward Kyle.

"Stan, aren't you gonna help me save the deer?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sorry Wendy. But...Kyle's my best friend. And I have to help him."

Wendy looked to the ground, and then wiped away her tears. She then looked up, and saw Stan leaving with Kyle. She was very upset, but she knew that Stan was doing the right thing. People were more important than animals, and Stan made the right choice. She knew he wouldn't have to regret this.

The two boys went running in the hospital, in the elevator, and then in the right hall. "Come on!" Kyle cried. "He's this way!" He and Stan went running toward the room, and went in.

Ike was still there, yet very lifeless. "Ike!" Kyle ran up to his little brother, who looked much worse. "Ike, can you hear me?!"

Stan went up, and saw the computer. Ike's life was going down. "Holy Crap, dude!"

"Ike, please don't go, please! There has to be medicine!"

"Kyle, I don't think we can..."

Kyle looked at his best friend sadly.

Stan decided not to say. He knew that there was no time to give him medicine. Ike was dying.

"Ike please! Wake up!" He hugged his brother, and started crying. "Ike, please don't go, please!"

Stan just stood there, watching the suspense. There was nothing to do. Nothing. He had no idea why no doctors were coming in, and he knew that he had no time at all to even go get them. He wanted to do something. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend cry. He couldn't stand Kyle being in pain. He couldn't. He was sobbing inside his head, and he wanted to do something. He wanted to do something.

"IKE!"

All of a sudden, Stan closed his eyes, folded his hands, and started mumbling something.

It started to become quiet, when Kyle stopped crying, and looked at his best friend, who was mumbling. He just stared at him curiously and nervously.

Stan kept mumbling. He got louder, then soft again.

Kyle continued to watch his best friend pray when suddenly, the computer broke his attention. His heart rate was going back to normal, and he looked over to his little brother, who was sleeping. "Ike?"

Stan opened his eyes, and walked over.

"Ike? Are you there? Are you ok?"

They waited for about 20 seconds, when finally, Ike opened his eyes, and looked at his older brother. "Kyle," he smiled.

Kyle sighed, and hugged his brother tightly. "Oh Ike. I will never leave you again. Never."


	12. Chapter 12: Gift exchange

**Ok, I hope you guys are liking the story so far! I'm so sorry for the delay. But this is the last chapter. Also, if nobody likes the idea of me writing my new story: Eric Cartman Home Alone, then I won't write it, 'cause I want to get reviews. But please let me know if or if not. Ok, so here's the last chapter! **

**Chapter 12: Gift exchange**

Gerald and Sheila came to the hospital right after they heard the news about Ike from the doctor. They hugged and kissed him after they got there. They were so thrilled that he was better, yet so shocked. They had no idea how it happened, but they were happy that he was alright. "Oh Ike, I'm so happy you're alright," Sheila said, hugging him, as Gerald hugged him also.

Ten feet away, Kyle stood with his best friend, watching his parents. He was happy that his brother was better, but a little scared of what his parents would do to him. He disobeyed them more than once, and they could ground him for life.

"So I wonder what you're parents are gonna say," Stan said.

"I don't know," Kyle replied. "I disobeyed them. I might be in big trouble."

Stan looked at the ground, feeling sad for his friend.

"But Stan..."

"Yeah?"

"You saved my little brother."

He looked up at his best friend. "What?"

"You prayed to God, and God saved him. It was all thanks to you."

"Oh. Well...there was nothing else I could do." It was rare for Stan to pray like that, so a little embarrassing to admit. "Hey, I better be getting home, dude."

"Ok. See ya, Stan."

"Bye." He walked away, leaving Kyle to his hope.

Kyle put his hands behind his back, and waited for his parents to come up. He finally found them walking up to him.

"Kyle," Sheila started, "we're very sorry for not trusting you; for not letting you see Ike."

"Why did you do it?" Kyle finally asked, hoping that his parents would give a clear answer this time. "How come you didn't let me see him? He's my brother."

"Oh Kyle," Gerald started, as he leaned down to face his son better. "We did it, because if you saw him, we didn't want you to worry."

"Worry about what?"

"Worry for your brother," Sheila replied. "It's hard to have faith when you look at somebody who's sick. We thought it would be hard for you."

"Oh. I guess I understand now."

"Yes, but it's still not an excuse," Gerald said. "You're almost nine. I think you're old enough to understand now. We shouldn't have kept you from him. We're very sorry. We blame ourselves."

"That's ok. I'm just happy Ike is ok."

Sheila smiled, and then handed her youngest son to Kyle.

"Kyle," Ike said happily, and gave his big brother, who smiled, a hug.

Then, both parents gave their sons a hug; all four shared a big hug.

_In class at South Park Elementary_

Everybody was excited the next morning in class, since it was time for the Christmas party. They couldn't wait to give and get their gifts.

"Alright class," Mrs. Garrison started, "please shut up class." She looked around at the students, who were still chatting. She sighed. "Why don't we just get the party started, huh? Go ahead and give each other your gifts."

Everybody started revealing their Secret Santas. Everybody was happy, except for Cartman, who just sat sadly at his desk. He knew for sure that he wouldn't get a gift from Kyle now, since he never did help him save his brother. He hated him for this, and tried to forget about it as he walked up to Butters with his gift.

"Butters, here's your gift," he said in a non-caring tone.

"Eric?" he asked. "You're my...you got my name?"

"Yeah."

"Oh neato, Eric." He started to unwrap his present excitedly.

Cartman didn't really care. He wasn't happy at all since he wasn't getting a present. And watching the stupid wimp was just making it worse.

Butters grew confused as he looked at the present he got. It was a Star Wars book. He had no idea why he would get this. "Eric, I..."

"Butters, I gave you this for your own good."

Butters looked at him, waiting to hear the reason.

"You are a big freakin wimp! You have got to stay away from those wimpy girl stuff, and get into the real stuff."

"Oh wow...thanks a lot Eric. I love it." Butters was still confused of why he got it. But he tried to appreciate it. "Oh, by the way. I got a gift for Kenny, have you seen him?"

"Uh...he's dead, Butters."

"He is? Oh no. I was really excited to give him this." He held out a present, about the same size of the one he got from Cartman.

"Sorry Butters." Although, he really wasn't sorry, and walked away.

"Cartman?" Kyle said as he came up to his fat friend, who just stared.

"I don't wanna talk to you, Kyle."

Kyle just looked at him curiously, but then continued. "But I got your Christmas present." He held out a rectangle shaped present.

"Kyle, don't try to joke with me."

"I'm serious, fatty! Open it."

Cartman snatched it from Kyle, and started unwrapping it. His eyes widened, and smiled. "Oh my God, is Highschool Musical!"

"I know. I saw how much you liked it, so I decided to get it on video."

"This is so cool!" He ran off.

Kyle was a little disappointed that Cartman didn't thank him. But he tried to forget about it, and enjoyed a book he got from Clyde. Although he didn't really like it much.

"Here you go Wendy," Stan said nervously as he handed the gift to her.

Wendy looked at him curiously after she took the gift.

But he just slowly backed away, and walked up to Bebe. He felt horrible about what happened with the deer, and knew she wouldn't want to speak to him again.

"Bebe," he started.

"Yeah Stan?" she replied.

"Here." He handed her a small gift.

"You're my Secret Santa?"

"No. But Kenny was. And...he would have wanted you to get this. He's not...he's not alive anymore."

"Aww..." she opened the gift, and found a small box. She opened it, and there was a smiley face ring. Kenny managed to lose his money earlier, so that's all he could afford. She smiled as she put it on her finger.

Wendy was in shock when she found the necklace Stan made her. She opened the locket, and found a picture of Stan in it. She tried to search for Stan, and finally came up to him. "Stan," she started.

He looked at her curiously.

"I...I love your gift. Thank you so much." She almost cried.

"You like it?"

"Yes."

"Oh. It was suppose to have you in the locket, too, but my sister..."

"It's ok! I love it so much."

"It's all I could get. I couldn't find anything else good for you. So I just made this for you."

"It's perfect! Stan, I don't care what it is. I'm happy that you gave it to me. The only Christmas gift I ever wanted was you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He tried to hold down his sickness. He wanted to do something that he daydreamed about. Something that Wendy would usually start. Without even thinking, he made his lips touch hers. They kissed for about four seconds, then stopped.

Wendy was prowled that he didn't puke, smiled, then grabbed his hand.

Cartman was bragging about his gift, and started rubbing it into ever body's faces. They got annoyed it, so just ignored it. "I got this gift, and you did not," he said. "You can't have it, only I can. Hahahahahahah."

"Mrs. Garrison!" Wendy complained about Cartman.

Cartman just went around laughing at everybody.

Mrs. Garrison looked at Cartman. "Eric, would you shut up!"

Cartman stopped, and just looked at her curiously.

"You're driving the students, and mostly me crazy!"

_THE END_

_**sorry I couldn't really think of who would get who's name, but there you go. I hope the ending wasn't too awkward. The reason I made it that way, was because most of the episodes are like that. I hope you liked, and please review!**_

**PS-I have a bonus chapter coming up-kind of like a deleted scene. So that's coming.**


	13. Chapter 13: Deleted scene

**Well, here's a bonus episode of when Kenny comes back to life, and makes up for everything he missed. Also, Cartman enjoys his gift, as Kyle annoys him. Hope you like!**

**Chapter 13: Deleted scene**

"Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top!" Cartman sang out as he watched his Highschool Musical video in his own house.

All of a sudden, most of the boys in the class came walking in. Stan and Kyle came and stood right next to Cartman, who was dancing and singing. "Cartman, what are you doing?" Stan asked, concerned.

Cartman glared. "I'm watching my movie. You got a problem with that?"

"Actually, yeah," Kyle replied.

"Why do YOU care, Kyle? You're the one who got it for me."

"Yeah, but I never knew you would actually dance around like a stupid gay guy."

Cartman stopped watching the TV, and faced Kyle. "You better shut up, Kyle!"

"Is this Highschool Musical?" Token asked as he came over.

"Yeah," Cartman replied after taking his attention off of Kyle, "it's a cool movie, and if you don't wanna watch it, then I suggest you leave."

"Eric," Butters started as he came over with his new book, "I was thinking of reading the book you gave me, but now that I see you're watching Highschool Musical...can I watch?"

"I don't care, just don't get in my way."

"Oh thank you, Eric."

"Don't watch that movie, Butters," Craig replied, "it's really gay."

"You better shut up, Craig," Cartman said, "or I'll kick you in the balls."

All of a sudden, Kenny came walking up, and muffled something.

"Oh hey Kenny!" Kyle replied. "That's really cool that you're back."

"Oh neato," Butters said, "now I can give you my gift."

"You're my secret santa?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." He handed his wrapped up gift to Kenny, who quickly opened it.

He found a coloring book, and looked at it curiously.

"It's really cool. Now you can have fun coloring whenever you want."

"Thanks." Although Kenny was not thrilled, because he didn't have any crayons to color it with.

Cartman continued singing to the movie, when his mother came in. "Does anybody want a special treat?" she asked.

"Mom, can't you see that we're dancing to Highschool Musical?" Cartman asked.

"Actually dude," Stan started, "only you are dancing to it."

"Yeah, everybody else is walking away into the kitchen," Kyle said.

Cartman looked over, and saw that they were all leaving into the kitchen to get their treats.

"See ya, dude." Kyle and Stan left, leaving Cartman alone.

He stood there, thinking about what was better. Highschool Musical or sweets? He thought for a moment. What was more worth it. He then turned to the kitchen and started running. "Wait! Mom! Don't give those freaks all the cookies you made! I need them more! I want them!"

_Finished_

_by Sweet Possum_

_I am not the owner of these characters or this show. God Bless to Trey Parker and Matt Stone, and also the viewers._

**Ok, I know it was kind of short, but I still hoped you liked it. Please review! I'm not officially finished with this story. Next I will be starting on Eric Cartman Home Alone. Don't know when, but it won't be too long. **


End file.
